Advertisers are continually looking for improved and innovative methods to get their messages in front of consumers. New technologies provide opportunities as well as challenges for advertisement delivery. For example, social networking services provide a new avenue for advertisers, manufacturers, and retailers to communicate with consumers; however, they also add to the increasing amount of information that consumers are subjected to on a daily basis, potentially drowning out the impact of any advertising message. In addition, advertisers now have more messaging channels for communicating with consumer electronic devices, such as smart phones, table computing devices, and more traditional computing devices such as laptop computers. For instance, advertising content may be delivered in the form of email, short message service (SMS) messages (i.e., text messages), in-product advertisements, and banner advertisements. Nonetheless, advertisers are challenged with ensuring that messages delivered through these channels are relevant, timely, and are targeted to interested consumers. As such, advertisers may be best served to harness recent technological advances to efficiently communicate with consumers to maximize the effectiveness of delivered messages.